


Fall Out Musical 2

by patdaddytrohman



Series: Fall Out Musical [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, High School Musical (Movies), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing, Gay, High School Musical - Freeform, M/M, Singing, Summer, country club, random singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdaddytrohman/pseuds/patdaddytrohman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean this is the sequel to Fall Out Musical. Have you seen High School Musical? You're pretty much filled in</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Time Is It? Time To Get the Fuck Outta School

**Author's Note:**

> welp here i go ruining my life again. this first chapter seems really long oops. hopefully my writing skills have improved some. anyway leave kudos and comments and whatnot bc i love that shit

“Students,” Mr. Way began. “Remember that learning is not seasonal. Please do allow the light of summer to refresh and illuminate your fertile, young minds!” the sound of the word ‘summer’ escaping their annoying teacher’s mouth made the whole room jump. The clock above Mr. Gerard Way read 3:34 at this point.

Unlike everyone in the room, Joe, who was sitting front and center of the room, was actually listening to what Mr. Way was saying. He didn’t care about it, but he was listening. His concentration was broken when his best friend, Pete, tapped his shoulder. “Dude, what’s he talking about?” Pete asked with, you guessed it, the usual basketball wrapped in his arms. Instead of answering, Joe just shrugged and turned his attention back to the front of the room.

He made eye contact with his friend, Ryan, who was seated next to Mr. Way with a large, pointy hat that read ‘SHHH!’ across the top of it. How did Ryan end up in this position? Let’s just say he didn’t get the memo on when to chant ‘summer’ with the entire room. You’d think that since it’s the last day of school, Mr. Way would let it slip. But that’s just not how he rolls.

Mr. Way kept rambling on about stuff that makes no sense. To pass the next 30 seconds, Joe turned around to his boyfriend of four months, Patrick. Their eyes immediately met and Joe winked at him. Patrick blushed and smiled back. Brendon had always been jealous of Patrick. Joe was supposed to be his. Seeing their little interaction in class made him roll his eyes. All three of them turned back to the front when they heard Mr. Way’s voice get louder and irritated.

“So please, students. Use your summer wisely,” he continued.

“Shit dude, I think Mr. Way snapped his cap…again,” Joe said not quite turning around to Pete.

“What? Don’t tell me you’re actually listening,” Pete answered with a chuckle. In the corner of his eye, Joe spotted Max with his hand in the air. ‘Great,’ Joe thought. ‘Here we go again.’

“Yes, Max?” Mr. Way called out.

“So, what was your favorite memory, Mr. Way?” Max asked. The whole classroom groaned loudly, but that didn’t stop Mr. Way. He went on with more nonsense. 

Pete tapped on Joe’s shoulder once more. This time, Joe turned all the way around to his friend. “Summer,” Pete started off. Joe turned the opposite way when he heard Josh chime right in.

“Summer,” Tyler whispered to Joe. Joe’s head shot back when he heard Patrick’s voice as well.

“Summer,” he said with the dreamiest look in his eyes.

Pete’s gaze would not leave the clock at the front of the room, “Summer!” he said a little louder, so the whole class knew to chime in.

Soon, Andy, Brendon, Dallon, and the rest of the Wildcats were chanting over Mr. Way’s rambles. “Summer! Summer! Summer! Summer!” The bell rang and papers were thrown in the air. The students immediately got out of their desks and danced all around. Pete being the idiot he is, spun Mr. Way a couple times out of excitement and played with his basketball.

“What time is it?” Pete started out.

“Summertime!” the rest of the sang back. “It’s our vacation! What time is it? Party time! That’s right, say it loud!” There was so much happening in the classroom. Basketballs were being thrown, yearbooks were being signed, half of them were jumping around on the desks, and somehow, Max was asleep in his desk. 

“What time is it? Time of our lives! Anticipation! What time is it? Summertime! School’s out! Scream and shout!” the class continued. After finishing their first chorus, they headed out into the hallway. This left the classroom empty, except for Max sleeping, Mr. Way cleaning up, and Joe and Patrick.

Joe had not left the front of the room quite yet. “Finally summer’s here. Good to be chillin’ out,” he started, heading towards Patrick who was sitting on top of his desk in the back of the room. “I’m off the clock, the pressure’s off. Now my boy’s what it’s all about.”

“Ready for some sunshine for my heart to take a chance,” Patrick sang to Joe as he moved closer. “I’m here to stay, not movin’ away. Ready for a summer romance,” he finished, grabbing the hand that Joe was offering him.

“Everybody’s ready, going crazy. Yeah, we’re out,” they sang together, headed towards the door. “Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now.” When they finished, Mr. Way dropped a book in front of Max’s face, causing a loud ‘boom’ noise. He shot up immediately to catch up with his friends.

Through the hallways, the students sang their chorus again. Most of them were skipping through, watching the other students who could actually throw out some cool moves. Some were running up the lockers and flipping off of them. One kid was even circled and did some kickass break dancing. 

Joe and Patrick led half of the students down another hallway, while Brendon and Dallon were followed by a mob of underclassmen down the stairs. Anyone else would get annoyed by the attention that was being given to them, but their egos were so huge that this was the kind of thing they lived for.

“Goodbye to rules. No summer school. I’m free to shop till I drop,” Brendon sang while signing yearbooks and getting his picture taken.

“It’s an education vacation,” Dallon chimed in, not getting the chance to sign anything.

“And the party never has to stop,” they sang in unison.

“We’ve got things to do. We’ll see you soon,” Brendon continued, being mostly done with signing yearbooks.

“And we’re really gunna miss you all,” Dallon sang from behind.

“Goodbye to you and you.” Brendon spotted someone and made sure to sign their yearbook.

“And you and you,” Dallon continued, still trying to catch up.

“Bye-bye until next fall,” they sang together. Brendon approached Ryan, who had his book wide open. He took the book and wrote as nicely as he could before sending him off with a wink. Ryan had been love-struck ever since Brendon fell in love with his cooking. He said that anytime he made him cookies, they would hook up. However, that’s all that came of them.

“What time is it? Summertime! It’s our vacation!” Pete sang alongside the cheerleaders. While the girls did their gracious dance moves, Pete broke out his hip-hop skills. The crowd cheered for all of them and helped them finish out the chorus. 

The students felt as if they spent enough time in hallways. They made their way to the cafeteria and partnered up. “What time is it? Summertime is finally here! Let’s celebrate! Wanna hear you loud and clear now!”

There was much more room for the dancing in the cafeteria. Students filled on the floor level, the stairs, and the balcony. The drumline had gotten out their instruments to add even more excitement to the room. “What time is it? It’s summertime! Let’s go and have the time of our lives!” the music continued to play for a few more seconds so the students could find their final pose. The music finally stopped and the room was filled with cheers and hugging.

 

“Seriously guys, I’ve gotta get a job this summer,” Joe began. He was walking to his locker with the usual Pete, Max, and Ryan. “My parents keep talking to me about how much college is going to cost. It’s ridiculous.”

“Yeah, my parents told me they would match whatever I make. I should’ve started applying a month ago,” Ryan added.

“Same. I need to save up for a car,” Pete began as he saw Andy walk past with Josh. “So I can take that hot vegan on a proper date.” Pete smiled as he watch Andy walk off all innocently. Joe punched him lightly in the arm and shut his locker.

 

Brendon was checking his hair in the mirror in his locker when he spotted Patrick walking past. “Patrick!” Brendon said while grabbing his wrist. “I know you’ve moved every summer almost every year, and I’d hate to think that today is goodbye,” Brendon said way too enthusiastically. 

“Hey, no worries! My mom promised that we’d stayed until I graduate,” Patrick answered with a genuine, sweet smile.

“Well, bless Mom’s little heart!” Brendon said, rolling his eyes.

“Listen, Bren,” Patrick started, making Brendon cringe at the sound of the nickname he was just given. “I know we got off to a rough start, but you really came through. And I really appreciate the advice you gave me for the winter musical!”

“Advice?”

“Yeah, those vocal exercises?” Patrick then went on to show Brendon what exercises he was talking about. Brendon shot him a confused look. “I’ll see ya around!” Patrick said before walking off to his locker.

 

“Patrick and I have had like five job interviews, but we keep getting beat out by college kids,” Andy explained to Josh. They were walking down the halls, looking to meet up with Pete, Joe, Max, and Ryan.

“Same. Looks like I’ll be babysitting and mowing lawns all summer…again,” Josh answered. The two turned around when they heard little footsteps trying to catch up. “Oh, hey Tyler!”

“Hey, guys!” Tyler answered.

“So, what are your plans for the summer?” Andy asked.

“Oh, you know. The usual. Grow. Write music. Grow,” Tyler replied, getting laughs from the other two. They calmed down and found Pete across the hall.

“Perfect!” Andy started. “Just the person I was looking for!” The three picked up their speed to catch up with Pete, Max, and Ryan.

 

“Your summer activities consultant has arrived,” Joe said, sneaking up behind Patrick at his locker.

“Hopefully one of those activities includes a job,” Patrick answered with a smile on his face.

“Hey, if we end up with the shittiest job in the world it won’t really matter. As long as we’re together, it’s cool, right?” Joe asked, grabbing Patrick by the waist.

“You promise?” 

“Here’s my promise. Turn around,” Joe said, letting go of his short boyfriend. Patrick turned around and bit his lip, anxious for what might happen. Joe proceeded to wrap a leather necklace around Patrick’s neck. Patrick looked down to find a simple letter ‘J’ at the end of it.

“J as in Joe?” Patrick asked, face to face with his boyfriend.

“Well, I mean…yeah,” Joe answered nervously. He noticed Patrick looking at his lips. Joe reached in closer for a kiss, but was interrupted by a freshman with his yearbook wide open and a black sharpie marker.

“Hey, man. How’s it going,” Joe said awkwardly to the kid. He signed the book and the freshman was on his way. He looked back to Patrick. “Now, where were we?” Patrick smiled and before their lips could meet again, they were interrupted by their group of friends who snuck up on them.

“Joe, let’s go,” Pete said grabbing his friend by the shoulder.

“Yeah, of course. It’s not like I was busy or anything,” Joe said following Pete. Patrick shut his locker and followed with Andy.

 

Joe and Patrick were able to ditch their friends for a hot minute and talk about what was going to happen this summer. “We’re gunna see movies, and listen to music, a little karaoke, and I’m definitely going to show you a twisted flip on a skateboard,” Joe started with Patrick hand in his.

“Well, I’ve got First Aid training! I can patch us both up afterwards,” Patrick answered with a giggle.

“Yes! Sounds great!” Joe answered, leading Patrick to the front doors of the school, completely oblivious to Brendon standing just a short distance away.

“Going to the movies, listening to music, and golly, Joe! I have first aid training!” Brendon said mockingly to himself. “Puh-lease.” Brendon turned to walk away, but found Tyler walking past. “Tyler! Just the boy I was looking for! I’ve got a summer job for you! Our rehearsal pianist at our country club just quit!” Brendon offered.

“Yeah, sounds great,” Tyler said quickly and walked off.

“Brendon, aren’t you excited?” Dallon asked his brother. “It’s finally summer! We can do whatever we want. You know, anything can happen.”

“Dallon, who is the hottest basketball player here at East High?” Brendon asked, ignoring Dallon’s original statement.

“I mean, Joe Trohman, obviously.”

“And this school’s hottest guy over all?”

“Gosh…you?” Dallon answered. Brendon just smiled at the obvious answer.

“Joe, Brendon. Brendon, Joe,” Brendon said, lost in his own world.

“Bren, Joe has Patrick and you know that,” Dallon said, snapping Brendon back into reality.

“Like you said, Dal. It’s summer. Anything can happen,” Brendon said giving his brother a wink and headed off outside the school.


	2. I Wish Someone Would Call Me and Asked If I Wanted a Job...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play their traditional summer vacation kick-off game and Joe gets a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally have no excuse for not writing in so long. hopefully i update more

It’s been about an hour since summer vacation had officially started. What did the star basketball players and their coach do to kick it off? Shoot some hoops in the Iero/Trohman backyard, of course. It was something they did ever since freshman year. It was hard to believe that next year was their last year playing together as Wildcats.

“Hey guys, what I saw out there just now was very strong. Camp really made you guys step up your game, huh? Haven’t seen that from any of you all season,” Frank told Joe, Pete, Ryan, and Max once they burst into the door for snacks after their workout.

“You got that right, Coach! What team?!” Pete yelled, as usual.

“Wildcats!” the rest responded. Ryan let himself into the fridge and passed out anything that looked good. Once Joe was tossed a gallon of milk, his phone rang. He didn’t have the number saved, so he excused himself to the next room.

“Uh oh, boyfriend alert!” Pete yelled fortunately before Joe answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi, am I speaking with Joe Trohman?” the man on the phone asked.

“It is. Who’s this?”

“Hi! My name is Guy Ripley over at Lava Springs. I understand that you are looking for a summer job?” he asked.

“Hey Joe!” Ryan started from the other room, “Does Patrick still remember your name or did he find someone new to sing with?” The guys all laughed with Ryan, but Joe gave them the death glare. They realized then that he wasn’t talking to Patrick and shut up.

“Yes! I have! That sounds fantastic, but uh, how did you get my name?” Joe asked. The more he thought about it, nice places like Lava Springs Country Club doesn’t usually call people who are in search of work. Especially not high schoolers.

“We have always had a student summer work program here at Lava Springs,” he answered. Joe was still very confused and concerned, but they were offering him a job, so why would he ask any more questions?

“Okay, cool! But here’s the thing, I know the most amazing boy, uh, I mean student. He has straight A’s, quintuple straight A’s, first aid training, and so much more. He’s also been looking for a job and it would be so perfect if you could give him a call as well,” Joe said, hoping he didn’t sound too pushy.

“Well that sounds wonderful! What’s his name?” Mr. Ripley asked.

“Patrick Stump!” Joe said a little too excited.

“Alright! I’ll give him a buzz as well. Have a good evening Mr. Trohman.”

“Thanks! You too Mr. Ripley!” Joe hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

“Who was that?” Pete asked.

“His name was Guy Ripley,” Joe started. “He called me asking if I wanted to work at Lava Springs over the summer.”

“Really? Maybe you could, uh, hook us up?” Max asked nudging Joe.

“Yeah. Maybe I could.” He got Mr. Ripley to call Patrick. He could get all of the Wildcats on board if he really wanted to. His thoughts were interrupted when his buddies decided to throw the basketball right in his face. “Hey!” Joe threw the ball right back.

“Guys, come on! Not in the house! Mrs. Iero is going to be home any second now and if she sees this, we’re dead! But I’ll tell you what, though. Practice like you did just now all summer and the championship next season is ours!” Frank said tackling his team.

“Woah! Woah! Woah!” Mrs. Iero yelled as she walked in on the commotion with her arms full of groceries. The boys stopped immediately. “Do you think we can redirect all this energy towards getting the groceries?”

“Yes, Mrs. Iero,” all of the boys replied. Frank took the groceries from her arms, while the rest of the boys went out to get what was left in the car.


End file.
